


Unstoned Arousal

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bedpost Masturbation, Lactation, Masturbation, Other, Pure Smut, Uninterrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: After being saved from her time as a stone statue, Eyvel has a lot of pent up sexual tension, so she takes it out with her hand.





	Unstoned Arousal

Eyvel had finally been returned to life, after the Qia staff was used to save her. She was met with hugs and tender words and a hot meal when she came back. At least, as much as they could being stuck in the bowels of Manster castle. They fought back the final members of the Loptyr Sect inhabiting those bowels with their dark magic, eliminating them and saving Northern Thracia from their grasp. With time to rest, weapons could be laid down without a risk of death. Eyvel found herself sitting quietly in the bedroom she had claimed as her own, with some assistance from Nanna and Mareeta, as the swordmaster still was not quite at 100% just yet. In her peace and quiet, she found herself faced with a burning need. Ever since Leif and his group had saved her, she had just felt a burning desire in her nethers. She had been rendered unable to handle her own urges, and it was not helped by that Loptyrian bishop who made something of a plan to visit her and caress her womanly curves. She was aware of her surroundings, just unable to act upon them, especially against that disgusting bishop. However, with all of that considered, with a year and some passed, she had much to deal with sexually. She dare not ask any of the army’s men for assistance, lest they think of her as some kind of whore, and not the great swordfighter that Leif always spoke of her as. She ensured her door was locked tight, she did not want a soul to see her in such a state of depravity. She began by removing her armor and sword belt, letting them fall to the stone floor, followed by her flowing shirt, which hugged her chest, especially given that it had become almost irreparably creased because of her armor. Her chest was held in a simple cloth bra in white, which she unclasped from her body, tossing it onto the growing pile of her clothing and armor. She sat down next, untying her boots, and tossing them aside. It felt wonderful to give her feet some air, and to just feel air in general, since she had been stoned. Then, off came her white pants, falling into the clump of her clothes. Next came her panties, soaked through with all the sexual thoughts that had been streaming through her mind like a raging torrent. Off they came, and exposed a well trimmed bush. She had not really kept it trimmed down for anyone in particular, but she liked keeping it neat. Finally, she removed her gloves, and just relished in the pure ecstacy of being able to feel the air teasing her skin. Even with a light breeze from the window, it teased her nipples lightly, and she felt herself grow more aroused. It was as if nature itself wanted her to be aroused. 

So, she decided to solve that issue. Her fingers were deft and long, perfect tools for reaching a long awaited climax. She sat on the bed, propping herself up with pillows. She licked the fingers of her right hand, using her left as support as she plunged the wet fingers into her eager and waiting cunt. Her walls squeezed against her fingers like they wanted to swallow them whole. Her voice called out with sweet and succulent moans like it was the first time she had ever been touched sexually. Whichever way it was, she was moaning like a virgin touching herself for the first time. Her breath grew hard and heavy very quickly, simply because her sexual tension was through the roof, and even barely entering herself had left her heart pounding like a horse hooves charging across a battlefield. She started to move her fingers in and out slowly, with her free hand flying to her left breast. She squeezed and kneaded it like a dough ball, even if it wasn’t large, mostly just about average. She tugged on her nipple, making her voice shoot out sharply with a small twinge of pain, but it was mostly lorded over by pleasure. She continued sliding her fingers in and out of her soaking wet cunt, soaking her bedsheets and her fingers as well. She paused, pulling her right hand out of her cunt and licking off her juices. All the while, her other hand was kneading her left breast like dough, and leaving her with a very erect and red nipple. 

She searched around the room for something besides her fingers, and her eyes fell on one of the bedposts of her bed. It lacked a cover, and just had two balls on the footboard where the bedposts would go up to a cover. She crawled on hands and knees over to the bedpost, and stood up, legs shaking like jelly while she lowered herself onto the bedpost. It was a tight fit, but with her slick juices and determination, she got herself onto the ball of the bedpost. It wasn’t a massive wooden ball, but it clung onto her insides like mad, making her moan even more, as the ball had not gone very far inside and the movement teased her clit, which she tugged on with her right hand, making her breathing pick up even more and her voice shout more and more. She was thankful that she had locked the door, as well as put a large sheet down at the base to keep the sound inside. This would be the most embarrassing position to ever have someone find her in. Soon enough, her climax came, not like cresting a hill, but more like being rocketed up to it and off the edge for a few hundred miles. She shouted out in climax for almost a minute, before beginning to come back down to earth. The air was still thick with the stench of sex, and Eyvel’s own sexual arousal was still fully charged. She slid off the bedpost, and lay back down, tugging on both of her breasts. She was able to reach her mouth with her nipples, and started to suck and bite on her right nipple and breast, only to find her mouth filled with a sweet fluid. Everything stopped for her, and she pulled her breast out of her mouth to find white droplets on the surface of her nipple. She was producing milk.. But why? She was not with child, and had not had sexual relationships with anyone in the army. She tested her left breast and found the same white droplets on her nipple. She was lactating, but why? She had no time to worry over her strange body now, mostly writing it off as her body’s intense sex drive throwing off her normal processes. Her masturbation and breast suckling continued on for a good while, she had no way of keeping track of the time, or of how many times she had climaxed. But it was dark outside by the time she was done. She was exhausted, and did little more than pass out right there on her cum and sweat and milk soaked bedsheets.


End file.
